Abandoned Memories
by XxTerroKing23xX
Summary: As part of a series secret archives of the Dragon Ball universe, this is a "what if" take on the secrets and ambiguities left unclear by Toriyama. Fair warning: contains crossovers, original characters, and speculations.


Abandoned Memories

* * *

Perhaps the best way to describe this feeling... is nostalgia. The worlds which have once led by our ancestors are said to wield the answers to the world, yet history is always wavering, lost in an ocean of hatred, regret, paranoia, and fear. What's worse is that I'm supposed to study all this, to train and become a master of universe 1530, at least... that's what they told me. Heh, imagine that, a mere boy with the intelligence and wisdom over millennia, receiving it all through unorthodox methods by so-called practitioners of the righteous order. What they work for is true, but the methods used to achieve it are in question.

"Blast it all to hell I tell you," I hear the next few conversations that were recently inaudible clarify. The speech pattern is modernized, albeit the style resembles that of the victorian era.

"Bah, always quick to give in, Ototo-san. It is that attitude that separates us- however I am the worthiest of all that Ho-ou sama has presented his blessing unto." This current speaker, though somewhat of his indicators are confusing since they harbor an amalgamation of culture, the safest to assume is that whoever it was travelled the world a lot. Their identities unclear to me, I was greatly interested as what the conversation had been discussed concerned Ho-ou, a being that The Order was concerned of since his instantaneous disappearance.

"Both of you are fools!" Boomed a cheery elder, full of pride as it had always been how he lived. The accent paid a homage to the ancient saiyan dialect I'd been learning. In fact, already three seemingly distant eras of speech were in conversation, complete with rebuttals and concepts, in all its entirety never truly exchanged in the history I've have experienced through the strange methods of Blekk and Sarma. Nonetheless, my speculations and theories were halted with the clearing vision of the sight before me, and as I peeked down from where I perched, I just couldn't believe that this place ever did exist.

No more was I ever enthralled in mythology than now as I rested in the very place the God of Cosmos had once been said to rest at his leisure. Though, one thought did managed to pull through my empty mind: _which one of my ancestor's experienced this_?

"Aquilus, Columbus, Corvus. I'm glad that the three of you are already engaged in today's meeting." Said the cloaked figure, towering at least twice the height of the younger member of the trio. Not much speculation here to realize this was the fabled Kuukanos, as Blekk had spoken of. In my generation, this deity has long been incapacitated, be it the work of opposing factions or on his own terms. Either way, I am fortunate to see him using the machine, which reminds me, I believe its time the Memores sends me back.

"What did the Tribunal have to say, Ho-ou sama?" Cautiously he asked, anticipating that Kuukanos was not in a very light mood. Indeed, lately the deity had clashing views with his overseer, wanting to create purpose and discover potential in regards of the mortal's quest for the truth, whereas Tribunal, just as his sister, have decided in abandoning the mortals to recover the lost artifacts of the infinity stones.

"Frankly, he said many things, but one did stand clear above all else." He whispered mischievously like a child. Crouching on their level, the 8 foot, pristined clothed giant told them of this new mission to save the mortals, beginning with sending them a guardian.

Gasping, the youngest member pointed out that releasing one of those would subject Kuukanos in a vulnerable state, which at that point Kuukan laughed it off, dropping his hood and revealing the fact he, like all the others shared the same similar physical attributes.

"Hehehe, why should I worry. You, as well as all the others who were worthy of my power have been given abilities which in theory, should have killed me. What difference would establishing another link do?"

This time, the ancient saiyan butted in. "True, however, Suzaku is too much of a variation to compare to us. While entirely independent of you, the spiritual power required to send him will begin a catalyst within you. That will leave his mark, as well as yours, within the other. That could soon lead to leakage, fatigue, and possibly even drive you to insanity at best. Worst still."

Kuukanos chuckled, baffling the three. I had to admit, the guy had his perks, its no wonder Blekk spoke good word of the man. "Humbugs, you never truly could exploit the best of life. It is the cautious nature of your minds that lead to calamity. Live at the moment and then plan out solutions. That is how my father lived his life and it is how I have lived mine as well. Why should I concern myself with well being now?" He then turned to leave, knocking on the column underneath me, almost losing my equilibrium. It almost seemed eerie that he stopped mid door, as if my presence was compromised.

"DO any of you sense Altair or Baji-" he bit his tongue, wishing not to reveal his secrets to them. They took a look in my direction, indeed noticing I existed, but for some odd reason, didn't say a word of it.

"Not at all?" Again their answer was a simple no, and shrugging the feeling off, Kuukan began to walk away.

'_Alright, this is seriously a new mystery for me. I'm somehow in the past or in an alternate universe. This can't just be a left over program of some sort created to find the guy._'

"May I assist you by confirming you're not dreaming, in an alternate reality or in an ancestor(s)'s past?"

I jumped back against the wall, shocked that the traveller could read my mind. Was he an esper, or was there another thing? "T-then, where am I?"

What I heard next just stumped me.

_Everywhere, and no where._


End file.
